


Under the Influence

by Supreme Little Monster (RoNask)



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Supreme%20Little%20Monster
Summary: As they work in the greenhouse, Misty gets tea for herself and Cordelia but she may end up getting the wrong mugs and things go wild.





	Under the Influence

Cordelia heard the door of the greenhouse shut closed and glanced over her shoulder to see Misty enter with two white mugs in her hands.

“I settled for chamomile,” informed the younger woman as she handed Goode the drink, “Thought you could use some since next week the girls will have tests”

The headmistress mirrored the smirk on the swamp queen’s lips.

“Careful, I almost burnt my tongue back in the kitchen”

“Hmmm, it’s wonderful,” said the Supreme after a blow and a sip.

Misty gave her friend a satisfied grin and turned to study the bowl where Cordelia had been working on the potion, “How is it going?”

“I think it’s going to work this time,” she replied watching as Day tasted her own drink, which seemed to be almost done already, “You drank it fast”

“Oh, no. I had settled two mugs down, but one disappeared and I had already drunk from the other, so I had to boil the water all over again to make a new one,” told the swamp witch, “That’s why it took me so long”

“It’s okay,” Cordelia smiled.

“So, what’s next?” questioned the younger woman after finishing her drink and setting the mug aside, she got closer to the Supreme and studied the potion closely.

“We’ll have to wait a few minutes and see if it changes color”

“And if it does?”

“Then we did it right, if it doesn’t change after fifteen minutes we have to start over”

“Well, damn…” muttered the wild blonde.

“Yes,” the headmistress agreed while tasting another gulp of her especially delicious tea. She paused to observe the liquid inside the bowl and was focused on it when she felt Misty’s hand catch a strand of her hair and pull it away from her face, her cheeks heated up and she couldn’t help but smile, shooting the younger woman a glance.

“Better,” commented Day pleased with herself. Her hand moved down and came to rest on her friend’s arm, to which the Supreme didn’t protest at all. The Cajun then took a deep breath and moved closer to Cordelia, sniffing something on her hair, “I love your smell”

Goode turned to Misty with a small smirk and a frown, her gaze studying the woman before her. She saw a smitten young woman really close to her and with eyes especially dark, she turned her attention to the mug in her hand and smelled it, and as if summoned she felt a chill run down her spine straight to her core, felt the touch of her friend’s hand warm even with the fabric of her blouse between their skins.

She felt like kissing Misty and had to bite her lip down to contain the familiar urge that seemed stronger than ever.

“Misty, you said the mug disappeared… Was there anyone in the kitchen with you?” the Supreme asked facing the swamp witch who gave her a sweet smile and touched her hips, got so close to her that their foreheads were soon pressed together.

“I don’t know, I think I saw Madison leave,” answered Day biting her lower lip, “You’re so beautiful, Miss Cordelia”

The headmistress could feel the heat spreading through her body and was tempted to press her thighs together, the lack of space between her and the other witch almost making her dizzy. She had to close her eyes for a moment.

“Are you okay?” Misty’s concerned tone came with her hand touching the side of Goode’s face, which didn’t help the older woman’s state at all.

“Yes, I just…” she met her friend’s eyes, “Did you see if the water had anything on it before you made the tea?”

“It seemed normal, but the tea did taste sweeter”

“I thought so too”

“Can I say something?”

“Yes?”

“I love how you dress, how you look so powerful now, I love to see you strong… You look so pretty”

“Thank you, Misty”

“I wish I could tell you a secret”

“You can always tell me anything, honey”

“Not this one, no. Might make you upset”

“Misty, it’s fine, you can tell me anything”

The swamp witch seemed distracted with a strand of the Supreme’s hair, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Cordelia assured, “But first, I think there was something in the tea”

“Like what?”

“Madison was probably making herself something and left the mugs in the kitchen”

Day seemed not to be entirely listening to the other woman as her gaze watched Goode’s jaw and leaned closer as if to breath in her scent straight from her neck, which she did, causing goosebumps to spread through Cordelia’s body and her nipples to harden against her bra.

“Misty…” the headmistress whispered while trying to maintain some self-control, she was painfully aware that, if her theory was right, she would have very little left soon given the amount of tea she had consumed; not to mention the fact that the woman before her had consumed an entire mug of what probably was an aphrodisiac and there was hardly much she could do to resist Misty.

The swamp witch’s lips brushed against the skin of the older woman’s neck and the Supreme shivered, “Hm?”

“Misty, I think we…” she couldn’t focus.

The Cajun’s tongue teased her flesh before her teeth nibbled at the area. The sensation of suction that followed was what made Cordelia whimper, to which Misty responded by squeezing the other’s hips in a provocative manner, pulling her closer.

The Supreme closed her eyes and felt her skin burn as her companion trailed kissed down to her chest, the younger woman’s fingers undoing each button of her blouse with patience, exposing her skin to the warm mouth that had her struggling to hold on to the shreds of her control.

Misty pressed a kiss on Cordelia’s breast and pulled the blouse of the older woman’s skirt, her fingers finally being able to feel the skin, which she cherished while she faced the woman once again, their lips brushing, foreheads touching.

Day swallowed down hard, “You’re so beautiful. I want to touch you so bad, Miss Cordelia”

A whimper escaped through the lips of the headmistress and a gasp came out when the swamp witch’s hand covered her breast over the black bra she was wearing.

“Please, let me touch you” her thumb teased the nipple over the fabric, making the Supreme’s mind even foggier.

Goode hissed a “Yes” without a second thought, then felt a tug as the Cajun lowered the cup of the offending piece of clothing.

First, Cordelia felt Misty’s fingers teasing her, then the young woman leaned in and made the headmistress moan as she replaced her touch with her warm mouth.

The Supreme’s hand was suddenly buried in the wild blonde curls and her hips pressed against the other woman’s. Meanwhile, her other hand held on to the Cajun’s arm, in an vain attempt to feel a little control over herself.

“Misty…”

The young witch let go of her and brushed their lips, then finally teasing until she kissed Cordelia. One deep kiss following the other and soon she had the Supreme pressed against the center table of the greenhouse. When she broke the kiss and spoke again, her voice was hoarse, “Hold on to the table, I need to have my cheeks against your thighs”

The Supreme whimpered then saw Misty knelt before her, her hand caressed Goode’s thighs and made sure to raise her skirt in the process before getting the woman’s leg over her shoulder. The Cajun’s mouth took their time exploring the inside of the other witch’s thigh.

Cordelia then felt two fingers touching her core over her underwear and groaned, the pulsation growing stronger at the contact and the way Day’s digits slipped a bit at how wet she was made her blush.

Misty bit her companion’s thigh lightly and tugged the panties aside to feel the Supreme’s center, “Oh, God, you’re so wet!” her voice had a frustration that made the other woman shake and feel weak on the knees.

Cordelia’s lips formed the shape of an ‘O’ and she shivered when the swamp witch covered her cunt with her mouth, her tongue drawing shapes and bidding her time while driving the older woman made with pleasure.

Day was more than clearly appreciating the torture she was putting her friend through and continued on as she wished, holding Goode back whenever she felt like it and bringing her to the edge just to make her wait a bit more later.

The swamp witch pulled away and blew a breath against the other woman’s center, earning a whimper, “Have you thought of this before?”

“Yes”

“Do you want me to continue?”

“Yes!”

Misty grinned and kissed Cordelia’s thigh, “I want to make you come for me”

A groan, “I want to bend you over this table and fuck you until you can’t walk straight” the Supreme’s tone was stronger than the younger woman had heard in a while and it made her raise her eyes to her face. The headmistress had her pupils wide and the way she gazed at the Cajun could make a grown man shake.

Day shivered.

Cordelia smiled, “Make me come so I can have you begging”

There was no denying Supreme Cordelia Goode.

Misty heard a loud groan and felt the walls of the older woman contracting around her fingers, she watched the wonderful sight that was seeing her Supreme during her high and was glad to be able to kiss her while she came down from it.

Then something shifted.

The Cajun was bent over the table and her skirt was lifted, a finger teased at the edge of her panties, “You’re lucky I don’t have a toy here because you’re soaking and I would slip so easily inside your tight cunt”

The fabric slid down her ass and legs, all the way to her ankles. Cordelia pushed the swamp witch’s legs apart gently, then took two fingers inside her mouth before letting them explore the other woman’s dripping folds.

“Hmmm,” groaned the Supreme, “so wet. We were unintentionally drugged”

“Hm?” Day questioned.

“Madison was probably making a sex potion and you took the wrong mugs,” explained the older woman, “Made us horny and lowered our inhibitions”

“Made me want to suck your tits”

The headmistress smirked, “It’ll wear off,” her fingers coated themselves in the Cajun’s juices, “the damage is done, though”

“Fuck me”

“I will” Cordelia tasted her wet fingers and groaned, “So good… You ready?”

“Yes,” whimpered Misty.

Two perfect fingers slipped inside the swamp witch making her cry out and the Supreme started moving, pumping in and out of the younger woman, earning sweet noises from her.

“Please… Please, Miss Cordelia…”

The Supreme bit her lower lip, movements getting harder before she added another finger and made the Cajun gasp. Goode’s thumb caressed the skin of Day’s pale buttocks and she couldn’t help but imagine how it would be like to have their hips colliding as the strap on slid in and out of that lovely dripping cunt.

Misty Day, who had failed to contain the urge to smell her friend, was thoroughly fucked by Cordelia and came apart around her fingers with a long moan, her back arching when she did and her breath struggling to get back under control right after.

She moistened her dry lips and looked over her shoulder to the Supreme, “What now?”

“The effects might take a while to wear off” informed Cordelia, “We should probably go to the bedroom, get out of this clothes, let it wear off”

The Cajun rose, feeling a bit sore between her legs. She allowed her skirt to fall back in place and got close to her companion, kissing her briefly, “We need to leave, I want to see you naked”

“I’m afraid transmutation would be a dangerous move given our current mental state”

“We walk”

Misty took Cordelia’s hand and they made their way out of the greenhouse and towards the Supreme’s bedroom. It was when they were halfway through the stairs that they heard Madison complaining in the kitchen, “Damned sex potion works for shit”

They couldn’t help but smirk as they made it to the bedroom.


End file.
